Drama Monsters
by tr1xx777
Summary: Lindsay is a scarer who can't seem to get any screams. Will she finally get her scary on? Or will she have to spend her life as a secretary?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if it kinda sucks but I've never written for Monsters Inc. **

**Anyway, this was a request by...someone, your name slips my mind right now but here's your story.**

Rows of pointed teeth gleamed in the moonlight as a scared child shivered under his blanket. He could hear claws unsheathing from the monsters large feet but there was nothing he could do about it.

The beast sucked in a deep breath and prepared to roar. It shut it's mischievous blue eyes and took a single step back and- "Mew!"

The child sat up in his bed and stared at the monster. Did it seriousely just meow like a cat.

"Boo!" the kid said and the monster screamed and jumped back. It tripped over a skateboard and landed in a laundry basket.

An alarm sounded and the monster sighed as she got out of the basket. The kid rolled his eyes before falling back asleep.

The monster sulked as she made her way out of the closet door and into Monstropolis. The CDA jogged up to her and started deconning her.

"Lindsay?" the monster, Lindsay, turned to see her boyfriend running up to her. He was short with a large chin and a headband wrapped around his forehead.

"Hi Taylor." Lindsay sighed as the CDA finished deconning her.

"His names Tyler." Heather, one of the meanest monsters, rolled her eyes and slithered away. She was black and snake like, needless to say she was very good at her job as a scarer.

All of Lindsays friends were scarers and they _all _were much better at their jobs than Lindsay. Even DJ got more screams than she did in a week. Not a lot more, but he still got them. It wasn't as if Lindsay wasn't scary, she was a golden catlike monster with lots of pointed teeth and long claws that fit her big feet, she just couldn't carry through with scaring part. Maybe if she gave one of the kids a bad haircut...

Lindsay sighed in frustration as she looked at the meter showing how much screams she got. "I didn't even fill it halfway!"

"It's okay, babe. You'll get it some day." Tyler comforted as he wrapped a long arm around her. "Everyone has their bad days."

From next door, Lindsay could hear the screams coming from the closet. Duncan, one of the meanest scarers, slithered out, not even bothering to look at the meter, already knowing that it was full.

"I'm never going to be a good scarer!" Lindsay wailed.

"Finally figured it out?" Gwen smirked as she scuttled away. Lindsay never liked her, she was always sticking her nose where it wasn't needed... And she had bad hair.

"Just give it another shot, you'll get it eventually." Trent encouraged.

"Thanks, Terry, I'm going to do it."

**Five Minutes Later**

Lindsay sighed as the CDA sprayed her down... Again. It wasn't her fault that her big feet weren't ment for climbing ceilings.

"And the Lindsiot fails again. Ever try becoming a secretary?" Heather smirked.

"My names LINDSAY, not Lindsiot! You can't call me anything else...well maybe you can get away with Lobby, but that's it!" Lindsay retorted.

"You're too stupid to tell the difference between Lindsiot and Lindsay." Heather snarled back.

"Well... I don't like your shoes!"

Heather gasped, despite the fact she didn't even have feet let alone shoes. "You're going down Lindsay. I'll make sure you never scare a soul in your life!"

**A/N- I'm pretty sure I failed epically at that. Whatever, review. No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating, I kinda forgot about this story!**

Lindsay squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the buzzing sound getting closer and closer to her head. She squeezed Tylers hand to the point where it would break off if he even wiggled his fingers.

"It's gonna be okay, babe." Tyler said, wincing slightly from the pain.

The buzzing sound stopped abruptly and Lindsay finally let go of Tylers hand. Courtney, Gwen and Leshawna gasped when they saw Lindsays face.

"Justin, you may want to let her at that mirror." Leshawna said to the hadsome monster staring at himself in his hand mirror.

"Sorry, but I can't. My modelling agent said I should refrain from sharing anything with commoners like yourselves in case I might...catch something and it ruins my already perfectly shaped face." Justin explained, not even taking his eyes off himself.

With a quick motion, Duncan puched the prep in the cheek and stole his mirror before handing it to Lindsay. "You know, for once, you're right. I touched you and look what happened to your face." Duncan laughed and Courtney rolled her eyes but didn't do anything to scold her boyfriend.

"Give me back my mirror!" Justin whined and Duncan shrugged.

"You said you couldn't touch stuff we touched. I can't let you get more deformed than you already are. That would make me a monster. Oh wait, I already am a monster!" Duncan cracked and burst out laughing at his own joke. Nobody had the guts to tell him how stupid he sounded.

Lindsay gasped when she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She still had her pointed ears, whiskers, big blue eyes, and sharp teeth. The only difference was that a patch of fur was missing from her forehead. The bald spot was in the shape of a human sock.

"My life is over!" Lindsay wailed and buried her head into Tylers shoulder. He pat her back comfortingly but nothing could make her feel better. Some of her beautiful golden fur was missing!

Usually when a monster touches a human item, it is usually on the bottom of their feet, when they stepped on it. Lindsay had gotten parts shaved many times before but never on her forehead. It was all because that stupid human left a pile of laundry on the floor.

Lindsay had slipped on a banana peel that was conveniently placed in the center of the floor and landed head first onto a sock. A very smelly sock at that. And the most she got out of it was a tiny little scream because the kid yelped a little when he saw an enormous golden cat face planted on his floor.

"You're a scarer, not a model. You don't need a mirror that badly." Lindsay looked up to see Duncan and Justin arguing over the hand mirror that Duncan was holding.

"I plan on becoming a model. I would yell at you but my agent tells me I shouldn't stretch my vocal cords." Justin examined his nails.

"Why? Because your neck will grow longer?" Duncan retorted and Lindsay strted walking away, sadly. She had a bald spot in the shape of a sock on her forehead and all they could talk about was Justins mirror?

"Linsay, wait up!" Tyler called and ran after his girlfriend. Lindsay whipped around and looked at her boyfriend with hopeful eyes.

"Lindsay, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Tyler asked, purposely making contact with his girlfriends eyes so he didn't look at the sock imprint higher up and burst out laughing.

"You would date me like this?" Lindsay asked and hugged Tyler before he could give an answer. "You're the best, Alejandro!"

"I'm Tyler."

"Oh, right."

They broke away, and for once, Tyler looked directly at the shaved spot on Lindsays forehead. Sure, she was his girlfriend but Tyler just couldn't bring himself to bring her out in public looking like...that.

Suddenly an idea came to Tyler. He whipped off the sweatband around his head and put it around Lindsay so it covered the sock imprint. There was still some of the shaven area peeking out of the corners, but it would have to do.

"Yay, I'm pretty again!" Lindsay squealed and skipped out of the Monsters Inc. building and towards her house to get ready for her date tonight.

**Again, sorry for not updating. Any funny ideas you have, review and I'll probably add them in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is the second last chapter, I meant for it to be a chapter or two longer but I've got work in the mornings and it would probably end up taking me a month if I didn't end this story soon. Enjoy and Review.**

Lindsays tail swished as she crept forward. She licked her lips as if she couldn't wait to get a taste of a child. Of course she didn't though, kids were toxic! She had enough decontaminations to know that.

_I'm going to get it right this time. I am! _Lindsay thought to herself as she took another careful step forward. She figured that if she just watched where she was stepping then she would be able to make it to the childs bed and maybe even get a scream out of him this time! The idea excited Lindsay so much that she literally jumped for joy. Wrong move.

Lindsay landed on a sharp toy and leapt backwards into the childs bed. She huddled up underneath the blankets, praying that she wouldn't have to get decontaminated _again _for the tiny slip up. It was just a toy. What harm could it do?

The sound of someone snoring made Lindsay turn her head. Right next to her, was a sleeping human child. _Right _next to her. As in, Lindsay was in the childs bed, huddling under _human _blankets that could possibly be toxic.

"Aaaah!" Lindsay screamed, making the child stir. He didn't even wake fully, just twitched a little. The kid was like a rock!

Lindsay threw the blankets off her and ran for the door, skidding to a halt just as she reached the exit. There was no trace of human on her. No evidence that she had actually touched something toxic. Lindsay had met people who hadn't died from coming in contact with a child, like her great uncle Charles. He must have told that story a million times. Maybe if she didn't tell anyone, nobody would find out and she wouldn't die?

Lindsay calmed herself as she slipped out the door, not bothering to check the metre. The kid hadn't slipped a scream.

Tyler was waiting for her outside her designated closet door. She almost didn't recognize him because she was still wearing his trademark headband to cover up the bald spot.

"Hey babe, how'd it go? I heard some screaming but nothing registered on-"

"OhheyTyler,itwentgood, ' ." Lindsay said quickly. She had always hated lying, especially to her boyfriend that took her on a date _while _she had a sock shaped bald spot. As uneventful as the date had been, it was still nice of him.

Lindsay started walking out of the Monsters Inc. building, spotting a phone on her way out.

_It wouldn't hurt to check up on Great Uncle Charles. _Lindsay thought as she slipped a coin into the slot and dialed her Uncles phone.

It rang twice before a lady, Lindsays Aunt Martha, answered. "Hullo?"

"Hi Aunt Mandy, can I talk to Uncle Charlie?" Lindsay asked, wiping the anxiety sweat off her brow.

"Uncle _Charles _is dead." Martha answered and Lindsay immediately dropped the phone, missing the part of the coversation where Martha said he got hit by a car, and let the phone dangle off the wire. If Uncle Charles was dead...that must mean children really are toxic!

Lindsay started running in circles, screaming. "I'M GOING TO DIE! I TOUCHED A HUMAN! I TOUCHED A HUMAN!"

Almost immediately, the room started flashing red and people dressed in yellow broke through the windows. Lindsay didn't even notice when they pulled up an ugly yellow drape to hide what they were doing and pinned Lindsay to the floor. Only then did she realize that golden fur was flying everywhere. _Her _golden fur.

Lindsay sat up a minute later and looked at her body. She had a cone around her neck and every hair on her body was gone...except one.

"I'll cherish you forever, my beautiful, golden mane." Lindsay cooed to the hair. A monster dressed in the same yellow thermal suits saw what she was talking to and plucked the hair off her body.

Lindsays blue eyes grew wide in horror as the realization dawned on her. "I'm...bald."

"I'M BAAALD!" Lindsay cried as she raced home, deciding not to come back home for the next two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is my last chapter, enjoy. And Review.**

Lindsay took a deep breath as she stood outside her workplace. She had taken a week off to grow her hair back but she was still completely bald other than some peach fuzz on her forehead where the first shaving had been.

During her week off, Lindsay didn't stay in contact with any of her friends, she was too embarrased to even talk to them over the phone. By now, she had gotten used to her bald body and even thought she looked a little scarier. Tyler wouldn't like the change as much but he would get over it as soon as her fur grew back.

Lindsay sauntered into the lobby with confidence, monsters stopped to stare at her as she strutted to where the closet doors were. Most of her friends were talking in a group as she entered the room. As soon as she took her first step in, they all fell silent. Of course it was no surprise to them, word travelled fast but it was still a shock to see Lindsay strut around with no fur and a cone around her head.

"Hey...Lindsay." Bridgette said, her eyes were as wide as volleyballs. Lindsay chose to believe that it was because she was looking so fierce.

Lindsay didn't answer as she walked to the first door she saw. She got down on her haunches, making sure to keep her belly low and stalked in. A child was huddling under his blanket, looking terrified.

Using the same tactics Lindsay used almost all the time, she crept forward and smiled with her sharp teeth. Only then did she realize that they boy was already fast asleep.

Sulking, Lindsay trudged out of the room to be greeted by her friends who had gotten used to her bare skin by now.

"How'd it go?" Cody asked, trying to be as optimistic as possible.

"I'm sure the kids just _loved _the bald monster." Noah said, being a pessimist as usual.

"Bad, I'm never going to get this." Lindsay pouted.

"Well obviousely, you're doing the exact same thing everytime, if it isn't working then it won't work now." Duncan snapped. "You can't just keep doing the same thing over and over and expect it to work."

"Then what should I do?" Lindsay cocked her head and the punk leaned in.

"Here's what you do..."

The door creaked open as a little girl squeezed her eyes shut. She opened one eye to see what looked like a tail swish in the air before snaking down again. As far as the child, Lilian, could see, the tail was bare of any fur at all.

Nothing happened for a few seconds and she calmed down, settling down in her bed. She quickly scanned her room again, making sure there were no monsters before her eyes settled on her closet door. She was sure she had closed it.

Suddenly a hairless creature jumped out at her, stretching its claws and snapping its teeth. Lilian let out a shrill scream which seemed to satisfy the monster and it backed away, heading towards the closet door. It turned around and flashed an evil smile before opening the door and leaving.

_Outside the Closet_

Lindsay, exited the closet, smirking. Everyone was staring at the metre with awe, she had actually done it. Lindsay, the bald monster who had less than ten scares a week, had reached full capacity on the scream metre, _while _wearing a cone around her head.

Tyler engulfed Lindsay in a hug and she started squealing like a maniac. Noah mocked her until DJ shot him a threatening look. Well, a look as threatening as possible for DJ.

"I did it, I actually did it!" Lindsay screamed and began bouncing around with Beth.

"Did pretty good, eh, at least for a girl." Ezekial added and everyone slowly turned to him. All the girls looked like they were ready to murder him and all the guys looked they couldn't wait to see what happened to the twerp.

"What did you just say?" Eva snarled and Ezekial repeated his statement.

Lindsay lunged at Ezekial and began beating the crap out of him. Nobody had ever seen Lindsay act like this, guess she was defending her moment in the spotlight.

They were all wrong before, Lindsay could be scary, Ezekial learned that first hand.

**I know this entire story was an epic fail but I wrote it. Haven't seen Monsters Inc. in years. I've only seen clips on YouTube to refresh my memory.**

**Anyway, this was a request by MickeyMcFinnigen, I just wrote it out. Review, though it's kind of pointless now...the story's done.**


End file.
